anniversary tragedy
by PhoenixGirl77
Summary: Tragedy strikes on Logan and James' three year anniversary
1. Chapter 1

Anniversary Tragedy - Tragedy strikes on Logan and James' three year anniversary

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Ruth's Chris Steakhouse (ate there while on vacation and it was amazing!)

James looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror one last time before turning off the light. He entered the living room of his apartment and saw that his boyfriend was sitting on the sofa waiting for him. James smiled at him and went over to kiss him.

"Hey Logan. You look great." James said as he kissed Logan, who kissed him back. Logan was wearing dark skinny jeans, a white button up with a grey vest, and black dress shoes. His hair was in its usually spiky disarray. James thought he looked sexy, but he always looked sexy to James.

Logan noticed James was wearing dark skinny jeans, a dark blue button up with a black skinny tie, and he had on black vans. His hair was in its usual perfect style. Logan was too caught up in his boyfriend that he didn't notice the small box in James' front jeans pocket.

"Happy three year anniversary baby" James said.

"Happy three year anniversary to you too" Logan replied.

"Shall we get going?" James asked.

"Lead the way" Logan said taking James' hand as he led them out of their apartment and down to James' Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG. James opened the door for Logan and Logan got in and said, "Aren't you sweet" He smiled at James who grinned back.

Logan took James' hand again and asked, "So where are we going?" James smiled and said, "Some place special for both of us."

Logan dropped the subject and just took in the beauty that was his boyfriend. James looked amazing tonight and Logan couldn't take his eyes off him. He blushed when James looked at him and flashed him that famous smile of his. Ten minutes later James pulled up to the curb of a fancy restaurant. He got out and helped Logan out while he let valet park his car.

They walked hand and hand into the restaurant. The hostess said, "Hi, welcome to Ruth's Chris, do you have a reservation?"

James answered, "It should be under the name Diamond."

The hostess looked it up and said, "Here it is, please follow me." She led them to a back table with a candle in the middle of it. She then asked, "Are we celebrating any special occasion?"

James answered, "It's our three year anniversary"

The hostess said, "Okay" She gave them two menus and told them about the special and took their drink orders before leaving.

Logan looked at James and said, "I can't believe you got reservations here."

James smiled at him and said, "Well, I wanted tonight to be special."

Logan smiled at James and picked up his menu. James did the same and by the time their waitress returned, they were ready to order. They each got the filet and sweet potatoes as a side. As they waited for their food they talked about anything and everything. Forty minutes later their food arrived and they started eating.

After they finished, the waitress cleared their plates and placed a giant slice of fancy German cake in front of the couple. She said, "It's on the house." She left them to enjoy their dessert.

James was feeling nervous about what he was about to do. He looked Logan in the eye and said, "Logan, I have something to ask you." Logan looked at him and James came over to him and got down on one knee and continued, "We have been dating for three years now, but have known each other our whole lives. I want to spend each and every day of the rest of my life with you. I love you so much Logan Mitchell. Will you do me the honor of being my husband? Logan Mitchell, will you marry me?" James waited and watched as different emotions passed over Logan's face before Logan answered, "Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes! I love you James!" He kissed James.

Logan felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He was finally marrying his longtime boyfriend and nothing could ruin this moment or this night. Once the excitement died down a little, they went back to their dessert.

When they were done they argued over whom would pay, but once James flashed Logan his killer smile, Logan gave in and let James pay. They made their way to the front of the restaurant to leave, when all of a sudden two men wearing ski masks burst in and started shooting.

They shouted that no one was to move and then they noticed Logan and James standing there looking scared and holding hands. One of the gunmen grinned wickedly and said, "What do we have here? Two fags? I hate fags they shouldn't be allowed to walk this earth. So, I'm going to get rid of you two and that way there'll be two less of you walking around."

James and Logan were scared out of their minds as this man threatened to kill them. The man was now aiming his gun at the couple and as he pulled the trigger James felt himself being shoved out of the way.

James fell to the floor and he looked to his right and what he saw broke his heart. Logan was lying there with his eyes closed and a pool of blood was starting to surround his body. James noticed a darkened blood stain growing on Logan's shirt.

"Logan" His voice sounded broken.

Ok, well this is it for chapter one. I just wrote it off the top of my head. Let me know if I should continue or not. Also school starts tomorrow so if you do want me to continue it might be next weekend before I can post the next chapter.

-PhoenixGirl77


	2. Chapter 2

This is Chapter 2…not much to say except, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

"Logan" His voice sounded broken.

He crawled over to his fiancé not caring if the crazy gunman who had shot Logan was going to shoot him too. All he cared about was getting to Logan and seeing if he was even alive. The sight of so much blood scared him and he lifted Logan's shirt and put pressure on the wound. It wouldn't stop bleeding. He could hear someone calling 9-1-1 but his focus was Logan.

He bent over him and whispered "I love you" into his ear and held his hand while keeping pressure on the wound with his other hand. All of a sudden Logan stopped breathing. James staring freaking out and started CPR. After two cycles of breathing for Logan, he still wasn't breathing.

James continued CPR all the while praying to whatever god was out there to save his fiancé. He couldn't lose Logan, he had just proposed and Logan had said 'Yes' and they were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together. This wasn't how it was supposed to end.

He felt moisture clouding his vision and he realized he was crying. He needed Logan or else he didn't know how he would survive. He could distinctly hear noise behind him and he risked a glance over his shoulder and was shocked and over whelmed with happiness at what he saw.

There standing behind he were a group of cops and a small SWAT team. James had no idea when both groups were called or when they had arrived but all he knew was if cops were here so were EMTS. Suddenly he felt a hand squeeze his. He looked down and saw Logan had his eyes open. He was trying to say something and James leaned closer to hear what it was.

"James…I…love…you. Please forgive…me." Logan whispered before closing his eyes again and James started screaming at him when he stopped breathing yet again. He started screaming for help and a minute later he was shoved aside by EMTS trying to revive Logan.

They put a mask on him and hooked him up to an IV line. One EMT started CPR while the other loaded Logan onto a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. James tried to follow but was stopped by the EMT. He tried to fight, but the EMT told him there was no room for him.

James just stood there with tears streaming down his face as he watched the ambulance speed away. His thoughts were on Logan and praying the EMTs could revive him. It was a minute later that he ran as fast as he could to his car and sped after the ambulance. Ten minutes later he pulled into the ER parkinglot and rushed inside. He found the reception desk. The nurse behind the counter looked at him and asked, "Can I help you?"

James, out of breath, said, "Yes, my fiancé was just brought in. He was shot in the chest."

The nurse typed something into he computer and said, "He is currently being rushed into emergency surgery. If you will please have a seat over there, I will have a doctor come talk to you as soon as possible."

James just nodded and went to sit down. He kept his head in his hands and three hours late a doctor approached him. James looked up and the look on the doctor's face had him even more scared. The doctor had a look of pure sorrow on his face and James stood up to get his information.

"Logan Mitchell?" The doctor asked.

James nodded and asked worriedly," How is he?"

The doctor gave him a look of regret and said, "We got the bullet removed but it was close. It was within half an inch of his heart. He crashed twice on the table and now he is in the ICU. We had to put him in a medically induced coma to help him heal faster. You can see him for a few minutes if you want. Please follow me."

They reached a closed door and the doctor said, "I want you to be prepared for what you are about to see. He is hooked up to many machines. Just talk to him and there is a chance he will hear you."

James nodded again and took a deep breath and entered the room. He took one look at Logan lying motionless on the bed and all the machines around him, had James rushing to his bedside. He pulled up a chair and held his hand. He kissed him gently on the cheek before he sat down.

James sighed, "Logan why did you do it? Why did you take that bullet for me? Now look where we are, you're hurt and I don't know when you'll wake up. I love you and I miss you like crazy. Please wake up soon and please Babe be okay." He sat there and held Logan's hand and listened to the machines beep around him. It was the sound of silence that caught his attention suddenly. He looked at Logan and turned his head to look at the machines and saw they weren't beeping.

He screamed for help and doctors came rushing into the room. They pushed James into the hallway where he was forced to wait on news of his Logan. Fifteen minutes later a doctor came out and James looked at him and the doctor shook his head and said, "We did all we could. He crashed and we are deeply sorry for your loss."

James was in denial. There was no way Logan was gone. He rushed back into the room and saw for himself Logan's body on the bed and a nurse pulling a sheet over him. James shoved her aside and held Logan's hand begging him to wake up. A doctor carefully pulled him away from Logan and James yanked out of his grip and ran out of the room and down a hallway.

He slide down the wall and cried. Tears came pouring down his face like a waterfall. He didn't care though cause he was crying for the lost life of his fiancé. He couldn't believe how the best night of his life became a living nightmare. He already missed Logan. He missed his laugh, his beautiful eyes, and his crooked smile that he loved. His tears came faster at those thoughts.

James just lost the best thing in his life and now he didn't know what to do. He cried for all he was worth. He cried for his best friend, his boyfriend, his fiancé.

Okay, so I'm thinking about doing an alternate ending were Logan lives. Should I?

-PhoenixGirl77


	3. Alternate Ending

Alternate Ending - Hope everyone enjoys it!

Also school is crazy and its only the fourth day so that means I don't know when I'll be able to post any new stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

James sighed, "Logan why did you do it? Why did you take that bullet for me? Now look where we are, you're hurt and I don't know when you'll wake up. I love you and I miss you like crazy. Please wake up soon and please Babe be okay." He sat there and held Logan's hand and listened to the machines beep around him. It was the sound of silence that caught his attention suddenly. He looked at Logan and turned his head to look at the machines and saw they weren't beeping.

He screamed for help and doctors came rushing into the room. They pushed James into the hallway where he was forced to wait on news of his Logan. Fifteen minutes later a doctor came out and James looked at him and the doctor shook his head and said, "We did all we could. He crashed and we are deep…" He was interrupted by a nurse rushing out of the room and whispering something in his ear.

The doctor looked shocked and James just wanted to know what the hell was going on with Logan. He was about to say something when the doctor turned back to his and said, "Well, I have only seen this a hand full of times, but Logan is awake and asking for you."

James couldn't believe what he just heard. A minute ago Logan was dead and now the doctor was telling him he was alive! James wasted no time and rushed into the room. Logan was still lying down on the bed, but he was awake and James couldn't be happier! He ran to the bedside and grabbed Logan's hand. He had tears still streaming down his face but they were tears of happiness.

Logan smiled softly at him and asked, "Are you okay?"

James just looked at him and exclaimed, "You're the one who d-d-died and I thought I had lost you and you're asking if I'm okay? Now that you're awake I've never been better. I-I really thought I'd lost you Logan. And once you're better we are having a talk about how you are to never take a bullet for me again, got it? I missed you and I love you more than anything." James kissed Logan and Logan kissed back.

"I love you too James and I also can't wait to marry you" Logan replied with a smile.

At this point a doctor came in and asked, "Mr. Mitchell, on a scale of 1-10 how much pain are you in?"

Logan sighed and replied, "About an 8." James looked at him with concern.

The doctor said, "That's to be expected after what you went through. I am going to give you some pain killers. They will make you fall asleep just so you know." He proceeded to put pain meds into Logan's IV line. He quietly left the room.

Logan immediately felt the meds start to work. His eyes started to droop, but he forced them back open to look at James and say, "Don't worry, Babe, I'll wake up sooner than you think."

James smiled and said, "You better"

Logan closed his eyes and fell asleep. James sat down and watched him sleep. He thought back to how close he had come to losing him and that scared him more than anything. He sent up a prayer to whatever god was out there saying 'Thanks for saving the love of my life.' James grabbed Logan's hand and held it while he, too fell asleep.

Okay, so kinda crappy alternate ending, but I hope it wasn't too terrible. Please review.

-PhoenixGirl77


End file.
